Traditional straps used in protective sport garments for adjusting or securing different parts of the garment to a wearer such as a hockey, lacrosse, football, or baseball player provide little protection to the player. These straps are generally made of fabric and are not optimal for absorbing impact such as that produced by an object (e.g. a ball, a puck or a stick) hitting the player. As a result, when the player wears the protective sport garment (e.g. shoulder pads, elbow pads, leg pads, etc.), the location of the strap is generally a point at which the player is vulnerable and where less protection is offered to the player.
There is therefore a need for a strap that is affixed at its first end portion to a first part of the protective sport garment and that is detachably affixed at its second end portion to a second part of the protective sport garment for allowing adjustability of the first and second parts of the garment on the wearer (player) while offering better protection to the wearer. The strap is made of a stretchable material such that the strap is movable between first and second lengths. Also, once affixed, the strap conforms to the wearer's body.